


Stitches

by Windfighter



Series: Tony-centric whumptobers [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Camp Nanowrimo, Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, no beta we publish our first draft like men, sorry Tony, tbf I do that with all my stories so no use tagging them like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Tony gets injured while working in the lab. Good thing the team is there to put him back together.





	Stitches

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the whumptober-prompt "Bloody Hands", enjoy!
> 
> ...warning for blood?

There was a knock on the door. Tony ignored it in favor of working.

”Sir, Doctor Banner is requesting permission to enter”, JARVIS said.

”Hold on”, Tony muttered.

The screwdriver slid across the object in his hand, slit the skin of his left hand and his right hand ran across a particulary sharp egde of the metal he had been working on.

”Shit!”

Blood poured out of the wounds, covered his hands and splattered on the desk. He pushed his chair back, tried to grab the first aid-kit, but it slipped in his bloody hands and fell to the floor, scattering its contents over it.

”Shit”, Tony cursed again.

”Sir, I am letting Dr Banner in.”

The door gave a light puff as it slid open. Tony turned towards it, hands in the air, and gave Bruce a slight smile as he stopped in the door.

”I had an accident.”

The wounds were throbbing and the smell of the blood was making him feel queasy. Bruce's eyes grew bigger, a green tint flashed across his skin.

”Bruce, hey”, Tony kept smiling but his head was getting dizzy. ”I need you now, not the big guy.”

”Yeah, I... sorry.”

Bruce took six quick steps and was next to Tony in just a couple of seconds. He grabbed a small bag he knew contained what he needed from the floor just as DUM-E was about to sweep it up, then led Tony to the small bathroom. Tony sank down on the toilet, rinsed his hands in the sink.

”How are you feeling?” Bruce asked.

”Fine. Slightly lightheaded.”

Tony looked at Bruce and Bruce gave him a worried glance which Tony shrugged at.

”Not enough sleep”, he explained.

The sink was bloody, but his hands were cleaner. Bruce pulled out a clean towel and dried them off, before cleaning the wounds with antiseptic.

”You should go to the Medbay, these need stitches.”

”No medbay, there's a needle and thread in the bag you grabbed.”

”I'm not that type of doctor.”

He let out a sigh and took out the stuff anyway, started stitching Tony's hands up. Tony leaned back, closed his eyes and clenched his teeth against the pain.

”Tony, talk to me.”

”I'm not going to faint on you, promise.”

”What were you working on?”

”New weapons for Widow. Needs some more work.”

He took a sharp breath and Bruce winced.

”Sorry! I'm not good at this!”

”It's fine, just get it done.”

”Sir has stitched himself up before”, JARVIS interjected. ”You can most likely not do a worse job.”

”JARVIS, you're such a snitch.”

Bruce hmmed, then decided to wait with yelling at Tony for that until he was less out of it.

”You have to take it easy for a few days, no building anything”, he said instead.

”Oof. Seriously?”

”Seriously. You're going to pull the stitches open otherwise.”

Bruce finished stitching Tony up, wrapped bandages around the hands and Tony slowly clenched them and moved his fingers to make sure nothing was damaged. There was a sting in the wounds but otherwise nothing seemed wrong.

”Am I still allowed on missions and to work on schematics and stuff at least?”

Tony got up from the chair, stumbled, and Bruce steadied him.

”We'll see tomorrow. For now there's dinner and movie night in the common room.”

”Hmm...” Tony wanted to protest, but tiredness was creeping over him. ”Yeah, okay, sounds good. Need to change clothes first though.”

”Think you can walk on your own or should I have JARVIS call someone?”

”I'm good.”

Tony leaned heavier on Bruce, who rolled his eyes and sat Tony down on the couch.

”JARVIS, please tell Steve to get down here.”

”Captain Rogers is already on the way, doctor.”

Tony groaned and Bruce pulled his fingers through Tony's hair, watched as the billionaire relaxed under the touch.

”I know, shellhead”, Tony laughed at that, ”but you can barely keep your eyes open and I'm not strong enough to carry you without letting the other guy out and you know he would trash your lab.”

”I know”, Tony let his eyes close again. ”I didn't lose that much blood, did I?”

Bruce glanced around, at the blood that was splattered on the desk, the chair, over the floor into the bathroom and all over Tony's clothes.

”You're not dying of blood loss right now, so it's at least an improvement from last time I found you like this.”

”...that bad, huh?”

”You'll be alright in a few days, I promise. Just don't get up too quickly.”

Steve's steps echoed in the hallway, he panted as he leaned against the doorframe and took the sight of the lab in. Tony opened his eyes again and looked at him.

”You didn't have to take the stairs, I'm not dying.”

”JARVIS said...” Steve straightened himself, let go off the doorframe and walked into the lab. ”How are you?”

”I'm fine, just tired. Bruce ordered me couch rest and clean clothes.”

”The clean clothes were your own idea”, Bruce said before turning to Steve. ”He's a bit weak, think you can help him upstairs?”

”Uh, yeah, sure? If he'll allow me to.” Steve walked up to them , but Tony didn't move. ”Tony, I'm going to grab you know.”

”I'm not going to break, Capcicle.”

”Of course not. Okay, I'm grabbing you now, you ready?”

”I had a panic attack one time and you treat me like I'm made of glass.”

Steve wrapped his arm around Tony's waist and pulled him to his feet. Tony barely managed to mutter another ”shit” before his knees folded and he fell towards Steve. Steve caught him and lifted him up bridal style.

”Not a princess”, Tony muttered, but leaned into it.

”Of course not.”

Steve started making his way to the elevator, Bruce following close behind.

”If you ever end up marrying someone I hope you're grateful of all the practice I've given you at carrying people like this.”

”I would be more grateful if you stopped ending up in situations that requires me to carry you like this.”

”No internal injuries this time though”, Tony chuckled as they entered the elevator.

”It's not funny, Tony.”

”Is that concern I hear?”

Tony's voice was not more than a whisper and Steve looked at Bruce again.

”Does he need blood?”

”Rest, liquid and iron. I'm going to make him some blood pancakes when we get up.”

”I hate blood pancakes”, Tony muttered. ”They taste like death.”

”It's either that or liver.”

Tony grumbled.

”I'll let you have some donuts if you're good and finish them.”

”Hmm...”

”And icecream.”

”Fine”, Tony closed his eyes and Steve shook him lightly.

”Hey, no sleeping until after the pancakes.”

”Yes, mother.”

Bruce got off at the common-area while Steve and Tony kept going up to Tony's floor. Tony moved in Steve's arms.

”I think I can stand on my own now.”

”It's okay, I don't mind.”

”Don't want you breaking your back, old man.”

”Tony”, Steve's voice was laced with concern again, ”stop pretending like you're fine when we both know you're not.”

Tony opened his mouth to protest, but Steve shook his head and Tony leaned against his chest instead. JARVIS opened the door to the bedroom and Steve let Tony down on the bed, grabbed a t-shirt and sweatpants and threw them to Tony.

”Can you get dressed on your own, shellhead?”

”Yeah, no worries.”

Tony pulled off his shirt, let it fall to the floor. Steve looked towards Tony, let his eyes wander over the scars that covered the man's torso and arms. Too many of those had been lethal, had been because he hadn't been there quickly enough to protect his teammate. Tony flashed him a strained smile.

”See anything you like?”

His pants fell to the floor as well and he was breathing heavily.

”You lost a lot of blood”, Steve just said. ”Again. Just take it easy.”

”I just cut my hands.”

Tony struggled with getting into the clean clothes and of course that would be hard with his hands stitched up and injured and Steve kicked himself mentally, walked back up to Tony and took the clothes from him, helped him get into them. Tony protested, but his voice lacked its usual bite and energy and Steve paid it no mind. Once dressed Steve grabbed his arms around Tony and carried him back down, sat him down in the couch. Clint laughed as Tony slumped in the couch, but Thor looked at him with worry.

”Are you ill again, friend Anthony?”

”Just need sleep and food.”

”Sleep has to wait a little”, Bruce said and put a plate with the black pancakes infront of Tony. Tony groaned but accepted his demise, carefully grabbed the fork and did his best not to taste the pancakes as he swallowed them. Clint shook his head.

”I have no idea how you can eat those things.”

”The promise of icecream helps.”

Natasha leaned over the couch, raised an eyebrow when she saw the food Tony was struggling with.

”Stop almost killing yourself, Tony.”

”Yes, thank you, I've heard that enough times today.”

”He was pretty far from doing it today”, Bruce started looking through the movies, deciding which they should watch first. ”It's just to help speed the healing along.”

Natasha rolled over the back of the couch, sank down between Clint and Tony and wrapped her arm around Tony's shoulders, ruffling his hair with her other hand. Tony laughed, leaned towards her and closed his eyes, his breath relaxing. Bruce let out a sigh and took the plate with the remaining pancakes from Tony's almost sleeping form.

”Should we sing the healing song of your people?” Thor asked.

Bruce's eyes widened as Clint, Steve and Natasha turned towards Thor curiously.

”The healing song?” Cling asked.

Thor took a deep breath, prepared to sing, but Bruce stuffed a sock in his mouth.

”Thor, no, it's not a healing song!” Bruce groaned. ”I am never going to hear the end of that, am I?”

”Can we...” Tony yawned and slid down in the couch, resting his head in Natasha's lap, ”...just watch the movie already?”

”Yes, of course”, Bruce threw the remote to Clint who started the television while Bruce went to clean up in the kitchen and get popcorn (and donuts, if Tony was awake enough). Steve reached for the blanket that was hanging over the couch and wrapped it over Tony's frame and Natasha smiled to him, played with Tony's hair. The movie started. Steve sank down in the armchair, watched Tony more closely than the movie. Bruce returned, put the snacks on the table and sat down between Clint and Thor. Tony tried opening his eyes, tried to see what movie it was, but he was warm and safe and tired and instead he sank deeper into the darkness. His breathing evened out and before the intro was over he was asleep, completely relaxed under Natasha's hands and the team's presence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The healing-song bit is shamelessly stolen from the fanfic [Five Times Bruce is Not That Kind of Doctor™ + One Time He’s Perfect For the Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581358/chapters/41439260) and it is awesome and you should all go read it!
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed the little story! Comments are my life but don't feel pressured into leaving one. I'll... uh... see you around, I guess?


End file.
